my best freind's wedding
by julia bebop
Summary: the story takes place before the sentinels. Rick has many questions and qualms about tying the knot with lisa


My best Friend's wedding

Bty Julia Macgergor

I stared at the Wedding Announcement for my commander's wedding. I had to stare at it for a few minutes. It seemed like it was the only thing to do. I couldn't wait for it to come. Now it at it's here. I have a hard time believing it.

I sat at my favorite chair in the living room that my wife, Miriya wanted to spring clean, but could not do it. The reason was to phone up Lisa to give the third degree on. She was all ears when she heard about the news. Wasn't there anything else more exciting than to two women yakking on the phone? I shook my head. I had the book until we have faces opened. I was quietly reading it when my daughter Dana burst through the door. She had been playing baseball with some of the local kids and her best friend Bowie Grant. She was covered from tip to toe in dirt. She was such a tom-boy.

Miriya was talking to Lisa Hayes on the phone minute before Dana entered the living room. On looking up I noticed Dana jumping oared and saying, "We won…we won!"

Miriya gave Dana a writhing look of disapproval about Dana's little outburst. She placed a hand on the reviser after explaining to Lisa on what was going on. Then, her eyes gave a quick glance of surprise. Dana was playing very hard. Miriya said, "Get a shower!"

"But, mom!" Dana whined as she looked at her mother with big eyes, trying to seek her approval.

Dana felt herself being sprung around with such force, she didn't have to breathe. She squeaked when she felt her mom's hand landing hard on her backside. Miriya said, "Go and get ready!"

At times like this, I had to agree with my wife. She knew that Dana was growing up and needed a few times of straightening up. I couldn't agree with her more. Dana should be alary all times.

After the shower and quick change of clothes, Dana was now laying on the living room, doing her home work. She was quietly complaining about math. She was just starting get into times table and how they work. She was told but her teacher not use any study aide computer. It was not a good idea to be taking short cuts on learning. She was hoping to get started on her English homework. At school they were just beginning with the early American writers. Dana love dandy knew about tom sawyer. I use to read to her as a small child about Tom, Huck and Becky. I was just reliving a little of my own childhood. There was no hurt on getting my daughter a first taste of American writing.

There was a on the front door. Dana looked up from where she was studying from and called out, "There is someone at the door!"

"I know that Dana," I said as got from my chair. I walked over to the door. I was surprised to see the commander standing on the porch. I wondered what we on his mind.

"We've got to talk," he said as serious look on his face.

"About what?" I asked him. It was not a surprise to see him at my house. I could read him like a book. There was something serious between him and Lisa. Was there a fight between the two? They were going steady for a long time. Rick had dumped Minmay going on year or fourteen months. It was a crushing blow to her. On wondering about Rick's love life, I should even venture on unmanned areas. I had to smile a little as I invited Rick in. "What's this all about, Rick?"

Rick was not the one for fancy speeches or getting to the point at warp speed. His quiet ways at times way could drive me crazy. He did have his times of being a loud mouth. He glanced at me and then, at Dana. I told Dana to leave.

"What…daaaddd?" Dana gasped. There was going to be an adult conversation about things that little ear should be not hearing.

"You need to go up to your room and see the mess you and Bowie and Sue left!" I ordered. I hear about the little art projects that my daughter and his friends were making. It seemed likely they did not take the time to clean up their mess before leaving the play park.

"Aww gee!" she sighed. She went over to the place she was studing at. She began to pick up the book and her school papers. She did that in order to at least a snail pace to get some sort of juicy tidbits.

"I see that Dana is growing up to be like you in a way!" Rick teased.

"That's what Myria told me…" I joked. I glanced at my daughter's way. She quickly glanced at the papers she was picking up. She was starting at us and not paying attention to her work.

"You think I can be a good dad?" he asked.

"Bang!" I thought to myself. I knew he was going to get to the heart of the matter before Lisa did with Jean. Since Claudia's death, jean became another sort of sister like Claudia to Lisa. There was tons of gossip at the café where most of the crew of the FDS-2 hung out. Both Lisa and Jean were no expectations.

"It's Lisa…she had been around and around with the…" he glanced at Dana.

Dana knew she was object of talk. She blushed as she dropped a few papers the she was carefully and slowly picking up off the floor. She glanced down at the floor.

"It's about the question of having kids!" I questioned him.

"Well…sort of…" he uttered with a blush so red, I believed he was going to pass out.

"Dana is a great and wonderful idea!" I said. I remembered the dating and marriage was just the tip of the iceberg when I met up with my wife.

"We were talking about having kids…" he said. His blush was toning down just a smudge.

"That question is a hard one to get around…" I sighed. Dana was first of many early talks that I had with my wife. The idea of having kids was great in my mind. It was very boringly normal. A person gets a girl or a guy, dates them for a while, gets hitched then…bang it's all over when the two become one. There were talks about even the remote possibility of Mirya becoming pregnant. She had the same DNA core as most humans had. Yet, she was not a human, she was Zentraedi. "Dana was a first real testing miracle."

"Testing miracle?" Rick asked. His puzzled look was a classic.

"Yes…when we found out about Dana…" I shook my head in that disbelief I had hewn I found out I was going to be a father. "The sciences and doctors went after us like sharks at a free meat give away!"

"Are you fooling me Max?" Rick asked. He had to laugh a little on my statement.

Dana felt a little insulted by my statement as well. She pouted as she shuffled the papers in a very noisy way. She huffed as she said, "Are you thinking me as a piece of meat!"

"Yes…at first lamb chop…now off with you!" I pointed at the hallway. "Go see what your mother is doing!"

"But, dad!" Dana whined. She knew when she was licked. She had a lot of me inside. Mirya told me on countless times, Dana was more human than Zentraedi.

"Go…" I sighed, rolling my eyes at her. There was nothing like getting Dana to pay attention to her homework. I did not want her to fail. "We will have supper in a while…"

"See you, Dana!" Rick said as he gave a short wave at her.

"Yea…you too!" Dana sighed as she began to carry the papers towards the hallway. "Aww…gees!"

"She is getting to be hand full!" I sighed. I knew she was no longer a baby in whom I could dolt over and stick on a playpen. "Someday…soon I'll be the bad guy when I say no to her first boyfriend."

"I guess I'm lucky about that!" rick half joked. He had been dating Minmei when she was still sixteen. Her aunt and uncle felt rick was safe enough to date.

Rick gave a weak smile to me. He knew something was up.

"Rick…" I began to say before the phone rang. I had to let Myria take the phone call. She was still in the kitchen. She was making supper. She was busy with that while I was still playing analyst. I turned to hear her talking to someone over the line. I contained on with my talk with Rick. "Where were we?"

"In a corner?" Rick sighed very innocently. He wanted a life free from the worries and cares of being a pilot. It was much easier when we were not at war with an alien faction. Rick thought it for minute before speaking again, "I have been talking to Lisa for a long while about having kids."

"Oh?" I nodded, trying looking supportive. "Is she in favor?"

"Maybe…after the war!" Rick said. He wondered if this was going to end up like all the other talks he had with Lisa. Lisa was all military and there was no way of getting around it.

"Lisa was not in favor of having kids?" I asked. There were a few kinks in the works I believed as I heard Rick out.

"She wants family…yet, there are so many strings to be tired up. Y'know…since Henry had died in the FDS one…she had carry the heavy burden of being a commander. "

"Yes…but Lisa as a great group of people who are working alongside of her."

"She wondered if having a child is another wheel to the already mad machine of life!"

"It can be…" I nodded. I heard Dana in the background. It sounded like she was going to pull the wool over my eyes with the raise of her radio. She had homework to finish up. The radio was going to be that great of tool to be use. "DANA!" I rose my invoke just slightly to get my point across.

"Aww gees!" she gasped loudly.

"That's strike two…" Myria teased. She had a thing for baseball and began to use baseball terms a few times since we have been married. "Are you will to go for third time at bat, slugger?"

"No…" Dana backed down.

I heard the switch to the radio click off. I breathed a sigh of relief. "She's more human everyday…" I wondered out loud. I glanced at Rick. He had his hands resting underneath his chino.

"Lisa is a great girl to have!" Rick said. He smiled little as he thought of her.

"And you know it's going to be tough admission on your part when the time comes," I said. I stared at Rick for a minute or two. It was like Rick was stalling for time.

He had no idea what he had to do with one person who stood in the cross roads. Minmei was his very first girlfriend/puppy dog crush. It was soon replaced when myself, rick, Lisa and Ben were all captured by the Zentraedi. There were feelings of dislike/like between rick and Lisa. Rick seemed to be the same hard headed personify as Lisa was. Yet, with Minmei winning the Miss Macross contest, the real girl came out. She lived for the spotlight and rick got shoved in the background. Lisa was always there for Rick in the good as well as the bad.


End file.
